1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus and method of producing water for deodorization and cleaning applications and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of producing such water through an electroanalysis capable of producing acidic and alkaline water, the acidic and alkaline water respectively having oxidizing power and reducing power, thus being effectively used for deodorizing and cleaning contaminants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, deodorization is accomplished by several methods: chemical methods, physical methods and biological methods. The chemical methods for deodorization use acids-alkalis, oxidizing-reducing agents and ion exchange reactions. The physical methods for deodorization are performed with active carbons, zeolite, silica gel or surface active agents capable of deodorizing due to an absorption power of their perforated surfaces. The biological methods for deodorization are performed with enzymes or bacteria. However, such chemical or physical methods for deodorization are problematic in that they gather foul-smelling gases from a gas source prior to chemically washing and deodorizing the gases or physically deodorizing the gases using absorption towers, thus needing large-sized and expensive equipment. Particularly, the above chemical deodorizing methods, using large-sized equipment and expensive chemicals, such as oxidizing-reducing agents and acidic, alkaline solution, are apt to cause a secondary environmental pollution due to such chemicals. In the physical deodorizing methods needing large-sized absorption towers, the absorption agent inside each tower is finally saturated with contaminants. It is thus necessary to remove the saturated contaminants from the absorption towers through a separate process while causing a secondary environmental pollution due to the contaminants.
When a surface active agent is used for washing off or removing contaminants or dirt, the surface active agent may result in water pollution. Solvent may be used for washing off or removing contaminants or dirt. However, such solvent may cause a harmful environment and/or a fire in working places.